Coś więcej niż ja
by Wreda
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Better Than Me by Cry-of-the-doomed-prophet


Coś więcej niż ja

**Coś więcej niż ja**

_Myślę, że stać Cię na coś więcej niż ja_

_Po wszystkich kłamstwach, w które uwierzyłaś_

_Wkroczyło poczucie winy i zaczynam widzieć_

_Brzeg łóżka_

_Gdzie kiedyś była twoja nocna koszula_

Poczucie winy to okropna rzecz, pomyślał. Ona była tak piękna i pełna życia. Tak dobrze się zapowiadała, miała przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość. A on omal nie zniszczył tego wszystkiego trzema krótkimi słowami. Gdy chodził po pokoju, wspomnienia wróciły. Próbował się z nich otrząsnąć, ale bez skutku. Zrezygnował z chodzenia bez celu i skierował się do łóżka, gdzie nadal spodziewał się zobaczyć jej nocną koszulę.

_Powiedziałem sobie, że nie będę tęsknić_

_Ale pamiętam_

_Jakie to uczucie być blisko Ciebie_

_Tęsknię za Twoimi włosami na mojej twarzy_

_I za Twoim niewinnym smakiem_

_I myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć_

_Zasłużyłaś na coś więcej niż ja_

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, powiedział sobie, że nie będzie o niej myślał. Powiedział sobie, że za nią nie tęskni. Jednak zawiódł... W połowie drogi do klasy, znów miał przed oczami jej uśmiechniętą twarz. Wtedy właśnie uświadomił sobie jak mu jej brakuje. Nie, nie tylko brakuje, tęskni za nią. Tęskni za jej śmiechem, uśmiechem, za sposobem mówienia, za tym jak chodziła, za jej obecnością. I to napełniło smutkiem jego zimne i nieczułe serce.

_Kiedy oglądałem Twoje pudełko z nutami_

_Znalazłem tamte zdjęcia, które zabrałem_

_Których Ty szukałaś_

_Jeśli jest jedno wspomnienie, którego nie chcę stracić_

_To ten czas w sklepie_

_Ty i ja w przebieralni_

Próbując oczyścić myśli, usiadł przy swoim biurku i usiłował obserwować uczniów wokół. Kiedy otworzył szufladę, aby schować różdżkę, zaskoczył go widok leżącej tam książki. Otworzył ją, odnajdując fotografie. Przewracając strony, przypomniał sobie ich pierwszą noc… w wieży astronomicznej… pierwszy raz, kiedy ją miał…

_Powiedziałem sobie, że nie będę tęsknić_

_Ale pamiętam_

_Jakie to uczucie być blisko Ciebie_

_Tęsknię za Twoimi włosami na mojej twarzy_

_I za Twoim niewinnym smakiem_

_I myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć_

_Zasłużyłaś na coś więcej niż ja_

Otrząsnął się z emocji, próbujących nim zawładnąć. _Jesteś żałosny!_, pomyślał. Nie mógł nawet kontrolować własnych emocji. Jeśli nie może kontrolować własnych emocji, to jak miałby się nią opiekować? Jak miałby ją chronić, skoro jego własne uczucia stoją na przeszkodzie?

_Łóżko, w którym leżę robi się coraz chłodniejsze_

_Chciałbym nigdy nie powiedzieć, że to koniec_

_I nie mogę udawać, że nie będę myślał o Tobie, gdy będę starszy_

_Ponieważ, nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy swojego zakończenia_

_To nie może być koniec_

Więc poradził sobie najlepiej jak umiał. Odebrał punkty Gryffindorowi, podobnie jak uczniom Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Szydził i drwił, jak nakazywała jego reputacja.

Tej nocy jednak, druga strona łóżka była niezwykle chłodna. A kiedy schował twarz w jej poduszce, poczuł, jak jego świat się rozpada i pożałował, że ją odepchnął.

Nie troszczył się już udawaniem, że nic dla niego nie znaczyła. To byłoby zuchwałe kłamstwo, a tych, stwierdził, już za dużo w jego życiu. Chciał po prostu, aby znała powody, dla których zrobił to, co zrobił.

_Naprawdę tęsknię za Twoimi włosami na mojej twarzy_

_I za Twoim niewinnym smakiem_

_I myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć_

_Zasłużyłaś na coś więcej niż ja_

_Naprawdę tęsknię za Twoimi włosami na mojej twarzy_

_I za Twoim niewinnym smakiem_

_I myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć_

_Zasłużyłaś na coś więcej niż ja_

_I myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć_

_Zasłużyłaś na coś więcej niż ja_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Zanim zapadł tej nocy w sen, wrócił myślami do tamtej nocy. Do nocy, kiedy zmusił ją do odejścia. I przypomniał sobie jej ostatnie słowa. Nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwała. A wkrótce po tym, opuściła go na zawsze.

Ale jej słowa… nie były deklaracją miłości. Nie błagała go, by pozwolił jej zostać. Nie wymyślała żałosnych wymówek, dlaczego powinni być razem. Po prostu chciała wiedzieć…

- Dlaczego Severusie? Dlaczego zmuszasz mnie do odejścia?

I w ciemności, w końcu odpowiedział na pytanie, które zadała mu przeszło siedemnaście lat temu.

- Zasłużyłaś na coś więcej niż ja. Po prostu tego nie widzisz.


End file.
